A Week To Remember
by Support Checkered
Summary: [1xR] Heero senses something is definitely amiss when he wakes up and finds someone has been in his apartment. It doesn't help that a mysterious wound has suddenly appeared.
1. Can't Seem to Remember

**A/N:** I originally wrote this to be a humours fic, but now it has changed to being an action fic. The beginning is kind of slow, but it'll come soon enough. This is my first action/adventure atempt, so if I can improve it in anyway, please tell. Enjoy it none the less!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, at least, I don't recall...

**Chapter One:** Can't Seem to Remember 

"Things could always be worse." 

Heero grunted at this bit of cliched comfort Duo was currently offering him. The braided man lightly pressed on the breaks on his car, slowing to a halt in front of the apartment complex in which Heero currently resided in. Exactly how much Heero completely abhorred his friend right now could not be determined, but just by the thickness of the atmosphere, one could determine Duo should have been fearing for his life instead of smiling like a taunting clown.

"I'll give you a lift tomorrow, buddy," Duo said as Heero removed himself from the car, eager to get away from the man who caused him so much damage. "Later, I guess." Heero slammed the door just seconds before Duo speed off into the night, trying to slow down a little before making a ridiculously sharp turn. Duo was trying to be cautious, after what happened earlier, he better be.

Walking toward the outer stairwell, Heero crossed his currently empty parking spot, and for a brief moment let his eyes rest upon the memories of his once precious car. It's true, he wasn't really attached to that thing, but it was a nice car. The simple fact that Heero was undeniably human, no matter how much training he went through, he would miss the omnipotent power behind it's state of the art engine. Inwardly he sighed. Duo would by him a new car, or Heero would take back his promise to never kill again.

Heero reluctantly opened the heavy door to his one bedroom apartment. The place was blindingly white, with only spots of black where furniture and the few items he owned were displayed. His phone rang, forcing the silence to abandon the room.

"Yuy," Heero grunted, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Heero," Quatre's voice called from the other end of the line. "Do you have any idea why Duo is trying to borrow money from me again this week? He called a minute ago, asking for a third loan..."

"Was it enough to buy a car?" Heero inquired.

"Well, maybe a really expensive car, but around there, yeah."

_Good,_ Heero thought. "It's a car he's after," Heero informed. "He just wrecked mine earlier today."

"Oh," Quatre sighed, as if what Heero said explained everything. "I'll send the money right over then."

Heero grunted his approval, and then cut the connection. His mood was a little better now that he realized a new set of wheels wouldn't be that bad at all. A smirk covered his stern features. Maybe Relena was thinking the same thing.

With a renewed look on life, Heero prepared himself for a much needed rest. In his bed, which was a dark shade of green (the only actually "color" in his place), he brought out his laptop to type up the unfinished reports of that day. Une would kill him if he didn't get them done by the morning, whether Duo wrecked his car or not. He typed furiously for barely a few minutes, but the sudden need for sleep consumed his thoughts and fingers. After a quick proofreading of his report, he felt satisfied with his work and lay the computer on the nearby table. Curling himself into a comfortable position, he once again checked to see if his emergency gun was still under his pillow, and then let the dreamless sleep take him prisoner.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dawn came, spilling gentle rays of cheer into Heero's eager apartment. The brilliantly white walls lit up like Christmas trees in December, spreading the echoes of holiday cheer through the dying resistance of the night. Heero lifted his head, an unconscious smile crossed his lips. He felt like opening his blinds and allowing the sun to soak his body, giving him the natural warmth he so desired. Something about that day seemed so comforting to Heero, who would have graciously accepted his sudden lightheadedness had he not noticed his laptop was not on the table he had so carefully put it that night before.

Alarms screamed in his head as he pulled out his gun from the pillow. The sun was now blinding him, and he cursed the blinds for allowing a few rays of sunshine to fall through their defenses. A careful examination of his room proved many things to be askew, the most interesting of which was his fridge. There was an entirely new set of foods inside, and the milk he had bought the other day was gone. Whoever had trespassed didn't try very hard to cover it up.

That was when a slight grain of panic traced the spine of the pilot. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that some careless jerk had been in his room, or Heero Yuy having slept through the whole ordeal. Noticing nothing of value was missing, Heero dashed outside, and noticed a sleek black sports car invading the space of Heero's lot. Another smirk flickered onto his face.

Duo.

The sudden panic slipped away through open fingers, and Heero's heightened senses were brought down another notch. It had only been Duo, probably decided to redecorate his place after dropping off the car. Heero tucked the gun in his belt and made straight for the car. Since nothing was exactly wrong, it was time he payed his new car some respects as he went to work that morning.

At Relena's mansion, Heero noticed the unusual hustle and bustle of servants, maids, and security. They worked like ants, marching in there continuous lines of battle, each having a very important part to play. The unusual behavior started to ring those warning bells in Heero's head again, and he patted the hiding spot of his gun as a final check before reappearing in the real world.

"Heero," Duo jogged up to him, a look of near concern etched into his permanently happy face. "If you weren't on time, I'd say you were late."

"Hn." Heero had expected him to make a comment on his new car, but maybe something happened that was more important. The warning bells rang louder.

"You are always early when it comes to the final day, what's up with you?" Duo inquired.

"Final day to what?" Heero mentally checked his schedule in his head. The only thing he had to worry about more then usual was the gala Relena was hosting in a week. Everything for that was still on schedule, and his final overview of the security Duo mentioned wasn't going to be till the day before.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Duo didn't _seem_ to be joking. "The party's tomorrow, and you are so lax."

"The gala is next week," Heero corrected. Duo turned to his friend, not an inch on his face showed he was playing.

"It's tomorrow," he stated firmly. "Has Relena gotten to you that much? You better go see Sally."

Something was not right, and Heero knew it. "Where's Relena?" Heero demanded more then asked, the usual monotone that laced his voice during the wars seeped back like liquid in a sponge.

"Hey, you better lay off the girls, or you might completely loose it." The humor in Duo's voice returned.

"Where is Relena," Heero repeated.

"Relax, man, she's right behind you."

Heero twisted around as if he expected to find a man with a knife standing immediately behind him. On the mansion stairway a small figure Heero recognized as Relena came sprinting out as fast as the high heels she wore would let her. Her golden mane of hair sparkled like diamonds in the sun, flowing elegantly with her body's motion. Everything seemed to play out twice as slow while Heero watched, his knees slightly weakening at the sight of her.

He straightened himself.

"Heero," Relena cried when she was but arms length away. Her sprint slowed into barely a jog until she came to a complete halt with her arms tightly wrapped around her bodyguard. "I take it you're feeling okay? I was so worried about you last night."

Heero's confusion only increased as Relena gave him a peck on the lips and smiled genuinely at him. His mouth tingled slightly from her brief encounter, and he had to maintain unbelievable amounts of self control to stop himself from reliving the sensation.

"Relena?" he really wanted to know what was going on, but had to approach it sensitively since he didn't want to offend her.

"Heero, are you sure you're alright?" Relena realized his confusion, but her arms did not release him.

"Since when did we-" Heero couldn't will himself to finish the statement. He turned to Duo, trying to figure out what was going on. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Duo waved his hands in front of himself innocently. "I did absolutely nothing this time."

"Heero," Relena finally released him and instead her gentle hands cradled his face. "Are you feeling alright?" She reached up to touch his left temple, and as her delicate skin came into contact with him he felt a surging pain erupt. He didn't flinch.

The sudden realization of a patched up wound on his head was one of many things that told him something was out of place today. Heero stood silently, his chin lowered so his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want Relena to know his own concern over the situation, that would only make things worse.

"Heero?" She dared he hand to move closer, and touched his arm lightly. He flinched. "Heero, I think I should call Sally."

"No, I'm fine," Heero lied, putting on his usual tough performance.

"That's what you said last night," Duo commented. "You are so heartless sometimes, making Relena fight you to put on the bandages."

A small suspicion that this was one of Duo's insane jokes crossed his mind. He had planned this from the beginning, that's why he wrecked his car, he needed entry into his apartment, and dropping off the new car was a perfect excuse. Heero silently scolded himself for not inspecting further. Why Duo would do such a thing Heero had yet to figure out, but knowing him it would be something ridiculous.

"Yuy," Zechs called from the mansion doors. "You have work to do, get to it."

Heero for the first time could honestly say he was glad to see Zechs, angry as usual toward the ex-gundam pilot he thought was stealing his sister. The man stood calmly, looking down upon the lines of busy people. He held a small china cup heavily decorated, which made him look all that much more sinister.

"Zechs," Relena faced her brother, he hands were firmly placed on her hips for emphasis. "I don't think Heero will be working today, he's not doing to well."

"He's still walking, isn't he?" Zechs asked, sipping small amounts of liquid from his cup.

"Of course."

"Then he'll work." Zechs disappeared behind the doors.

"Zechs!" Relena looked like a child arguing with her bully of an older brother, which in a way she still was. She turned to Heero, looking at him as if he were a hurt puppy dog begging for pity.

"Do you think you can work today alright?" Her voice begging him to say no.

"Yes," Heero's mind was more concentrated upon the china, he had never seen it before, and that was a cause for worry. "That cup your brother was drinking out of, is it new?"

"What? Of course, we ordered it especially for tomorrow," Relena laughed as if it was stupid of his to forget.

"Tomorrow," Heero sighed. "The gala?"

"What else would it be?" Relena's worried expression grew more intense. "Maybe you should take the day of."

"Did someone check the shipment before it was opened?" Heero ignored her last comment.

"Naturally, you did," Relena replied. This time her concern gave way to confusion.

"You wouldn't let anyone else," Duo snorted, feeling only slightly left out.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Relena shot Duo a silencing glance.

"Yes," Heero replied. Relena anticipated his explanation, but to no avail for none followed.

"What's wrong?" Relena edged on the dying conversation.

_What indeed,_ Heero thought to himself. He inspected the shipment, the gala was tomorrow, someone was in his apartment, the way Relena greeted him... All this could only mean one thing.

"When did Duo ruin my car?" Heero finally spoke.

"Hey, I thought we were over that," Duo defended, trying to look sincerely angry but only succeeding in looking like a child denied desert.

"About a week ago, why?" Relena's curiosity exploded inside her.

Heero's stomach turned. A week.

"I need to see Sally," Heero turned away from Relena. The concern in her face was to much for him.

"Of course," Relena dashed away quickly into the mansion. Heero silently hoped she would have sent Duo instead, but decided to use this time to his advantage.

"This has nothing to do with you?" he glared.

"Hey, buddy, I have no idea what is going on," Duo said. To Heero he sounded truthful, but he still didn't believe him.

"This isn't some prank? Because if it is," Heero lowered his voice to become more threatening, "My ruined car will be the last of your worries."

"I got you a new one days ago!" Duo pointed to the shiny new vehicle. "You should know, you drove it here!"

Still not daring to trust his supposedly "best friend," Heero prepared to question him further when he saw Sally coming towards him with an even more concerned Relena behind her.

"I swear, if this has anything to do with you," Heero whispered his final warning before the girls came into earshot.

"Heero, Relena tells me somethings wrong," Sally spoke softly as she came closer, moving over his head to inspect the wound. She slowly peeled off the bandages, causing great pain to Heero as it pulled at his fresh scabs. He forced himself to look indifferent, he didn't want Relena to worry anymore then she currently was.

"It's pretty nasty," Sally said as she recovered the reopened scabs. "But nothing that you can't withstand. What exactly is wrong?"

Heero dropped his head, hiding his eyes in his impenetrable bangs.

"Relena?" Sally turned to the Vice Minister, hoping to get something out of her. "Why did you say this was urgent?" Relena looked just as confused as herself.

"I'm not-" Relena started.

"I can't-," interrupted Heero. His eyes glowed with determination, and then he once again hide them behind the brown tangled shield. He leaned over to Sally and whispered, "I can't seem to recall this past week."

**A/N: **I have most of the second chapter written already, so I'll update it shortly. There will be more action in it by then, and if not, at least by the third chapter, I promise! Please drop a review!


	2. Of All the Places to Hide

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I rewrote it about a billion times and school work has been a constant down pour. Thanks to those that left a review! Especially Hououza, believe it or not you actually inspired something I had not planned to put in here. Enjoy the second chapter!

**Chapter Two: **Of All the Places to Hide

Rarely had Heero ever stooped to so such a low level as he had done that day. Not even his toughest missions could amount to his current situation. Trapped, and all alone, Heero felt the walls closing in around him. He had to get out. His only escape acted doubly as his shield. There was no noise, but he felt the peculiar presence of another man standing behind the barrier. There had to be another way.

"Heero," taunted Duo from the other side of the door. "You can't stay in there for ever. Even _you_ have to eat some time."

Duo tapped his knuckles against the single line of defense, eventually he started to rhythmically follow along with an unheard song, and the constant noise echoed, threatening the still peace of the scenery.

Another knocking interrupted Duo's fun, but it was short and faint. Heero heard his feet shuffle away from the only means for escape to the door to the apartment. The clangs from the plethora of locks Heero had adorned his door with as a formality was now being tediously untangled and the door slowly creaked open to reveal the unseen trespasser.

"Relena!" Duo cheered as the guest entered the room.

"Oh, hello Duo," Relena greeted kindly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, that hurts, and I thought you came all this way to see me."

"Duo, please, where is Heero?"

"He's hiding."

"Oh." The two pairs of footsteps came nearer, and Heero followed the smaller, fainter steps with strained ears. The thought that he should simply yell out for her crossed his mind, but that would be a sign of weakness he would not grant his oppressor.

"You wanna know where?" Duo asked with glee. "Come on, you know you do!"

"Where?" Relena asked palyfully, she seemed to be enjoying his game. Duo lowered his voice, to Heero's distaste, and revealed the classified information to the women, who emitted a giggle from the sheer silliness of the situation.

"You can't be serious," Relena laughed. "Why would he hide there?"

"You go ask him yourself," Duo brought her towards the door. "I'm sure he'll grant special entry for you, of all people."

A soft knocking came at Duo's request.

"Heero," she called softly. "Are you in there?"

Heero reluctantly stood from his porcelain throne and leaped the small space to the door. His hand slowly turned the knob, but not enough to allow passage to the outsiders.

"Heero?" Relena started to back away, sensing this all to be one of Duo's infamous tricks.

"Relena," Heero responded immediately, eager to see her.

A moment of silence followed, and Heero suspected that Relena was glancing at Duo as if the world were to explode. With regained confidence, she spoke again.

"I was hoping to talk to you, can you come out?"

Heero didn't reply, listening carefully to see how close Duo was to the door. He couldn't blow his only defense because of her. Unless Duo learned magically how to fly, Heero estimated he must be standing right in front of the door. Perfect.

"Heero?" Relena tried the knob which Heero held firmly. "Is he okay?" she asked Duo.

"Oh, yeah, he's just lost a bit of his mem-_oof!_" Duo was cut of with a heavy door digging into his side.

Heero took advantage of the situation and firmly snapped onto Relena's slender wrist and pulled. A gasp of surprise escaped from her lips as her body was pulled forward into his sanctuary.

Making sure the door was securely fastened, Heero's eyes flashed to his new companion studying her utterly confused look. It was then she began to laugh uncontrollably. Her bell like sound rid the room of it's former tension, pulling at the corners of his lips, begging them to rise into a smile.

"Heero," Relena finally found her voice. "Why are you in the bathroom of all places?"

"It was the only escape," Heero replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Escape what?"

"Duo."

Relena nodded her head in understanding, but that didn't take away her inflated grin.

"I wish I had my camera," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, the reason she had come over in the first place struck her hard in the head, practically knocking her over into the small tub. "Heero, I came here to check up on you."

Heero's eye stared at her hard; he was only trying to read her, but she thought he was offended.

"Not that I think you were weak," she quickly defended. "It's just, Sally said you weren't feeling to great and-"

"I'm fine," he cut her off. Relena dropped her head as if ashamed, watching her hands wonder into his. Her cool touch melted his resistance, the graceful motions of their entwining figures seemed to absorb her conscious being as she stared harder. Heero knew enough not to back away from her unusual behavior towards him. Strange as it may be, he liked it.

"Relena," Heero dropped his volume, making his words almost impossible to hear unless she leaned closer. "What did Sally tell you?"

She seemed a little off set by his choice of questions, but answered none the less. "She said you were feeling a little sick, is all." A wave of welcomed relief drowned the fears that had been growing in Heero's chest. "I was wondering, are you going to be okay for tomorrow?"

Heero's mind cramped for a brief moment. Tomorrow. The gala. He connected the multitude of dots and assumed he must be escorting her.

"Of course," he replied, none to hasty.

"Don't strain yourself," her eyes rose from the basket of fingers. "You were acting so strangely this morning," her eyes met his, "I thought that, maybe..." their heads grew closer, the thought in the unfinished sentence was long banished from her mind by now.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Okay you two love birds," Duo's voice became target for many unkind thoughts. "Times up, put your pants back on."

Relena retreated towards the door, apologizing with her eyes as she disappeared behind his prison gate. The light from her smiling face faded as he listened as she said her polite good byes to Duo. All was quiet shortly after; she must have left. Heero leaned against the one spot of bare wall in the tiny excuse for a room and slide down until he was neatly scrunched. He would kill Duo one day.

The cool of the tiles lulled at the corners of Heero's mind, and his head slumped cautiously to one side. His eyes lost his vision as he was consumed by thoughts of the girl who thought he was hers. How he wished he could remember.

The memories of the conversation between him and Sally flashed into his minds eye. He shook his head.

How he wished he could forget.

Nothing hit him quite as hard at the two little words that had jumped freely from Sally's throat, sticking like burning knifes into his flesh.

"_Temporary amnesia," _Sally had informed him earlier._ "Not uncommon after a head injury."_

Apparently, according to her and all the ex-gundam pilots, he had simply "bumped" his head while extensively running. Of course, none of them _actually_ witnessed his incident, except for Relena, but she was not to know about his condition, and asking her exactly what happened would be too obvious.

"_This type of memory loss is more specifically called retrograde amnesia." _Sally had explained while in the privacy of his own office. _"It's when you forget past events that happened before a traumatic incident. In this case, before you bumped your head."_

Heero didn't believe a word of it. He was not the type of person to run into walls, and his head has been more severely injured before. True, the damage done was great, which made him skeptical that such an innocent "bumping"could form such a wound. Unconsciously, his hand traced the newly formed scab around his aching forehead.

Most of the pain wasn't from the actual wound, but from the throbbing headache Heero had obtained by Sally's concern. She gave him strict orders to stay home, and had ordered Duo make sure he stayed there, which Duo eagerly accepted. Heero wondered how she could wish him such a terrible fate, and marveled how Hilde could stand the braided man. Sally could have trusted him; he didn't plan to stay too far from home. At least she could have pittied him.

As his thoughts grew deeper, he pressed his injured temple, allowing the pain to fuel his anger towards Duo. His eyes, on the other had, were occupied by the cabinet under the sink. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Opening one cabinet door, he peeked inside. The a random bottle of mouth wash and a few spare toilet paper rolls had moved in during the time Heero lived there. The space under the sink was fairly large, as he expected, and pushing the stray objects to the side, Heero decided it was time for his escape. There was just enough room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Heero, you can come out now, I promise I'll be nicer," Duo knocked on the door after a while, his voice clearly waving the white flag.

When Heero didn't respond, he knocked harder.

"Heero? I know there is no way you escaped, so stop faking it."

Again, silence.

"Heero?" Duo slammed on the door, not meaning for it to break the lock; the eerie sound of the door creaking opened left him speechless. A quick blur was barely visible passing behind him from seemingly nowhere. Duo whipped around just in time to witness Heero making his succesful escape through the front door.

Deciding against chasing his captive down, Duo sighed heavily and made himself comfortable on Heero's only couch. His mission had become abortive, but he figured he had tortured the poor guy enough for one day. Besides, he knew where he was going.

**A/N:** Sorry if it's a little slow, it'll get more exciting later one. I tried to end it with a cliff hanger, without making it sound too cheesy, but I guess you all know Heero enough to know where he's going. Third chapter might take awhile, I'm just warning you now. Please, drop a review before you go on your way!


End file.
